Moving On
by Lady Zenayla
Summary: "Gullible. Foolish. Naive. Her. She thought his love for her was infinite. Forever. Expect the unexpected." -ONESHOT. Bella/Edward. Set after New Moon. AU.


**AN: **Hiya peoples. So, some of you might know me as the beta-reader-slash-bestest-friend-slash-twin-sis of DaughterOfTheGreatWolf. I got this idea after reading her story 'Honesty Versus Insanity'.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight. That belongs to SM. I just play with the characters. I didn't write the book. I simply went out and bought it like the rest of the world. Call me crazy.

**Warning: **Swearing. Craziness. You know, the usual. Story set during New Moon, after Edward leaves Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>MOVING ON<strong>

Secrets.

They ruled her life. She'd never known how much they had silenced her until now. The secret of her boyfriend, what he was. The secret of his family. The secret of his world. The secret she held. How she wanted to be one of them.

She'd never considered until now it would mean giving up.

Charlie. Her father. It would hurt him to be there, at her funeral. Or know that he could no longer contact her. It would break his heart. Charlie was an old man, albeit he didn't believe it. He could have a heart attack any day now.

Renee. Her mother. Her crazy, harebrained mother. They'd always been more like friends than mother and daughter. She would talk her out of those stupid crazy ideas that made no sense. Or encourage the ones she couldn't talk her out of. Mother and daughter? More like sisters.

Before now, she'd never considered what she would be trading. She had been in a rush. Frenzied and consumed by the myth and magic of his world. She'd been in a hurry to die. To sparkle in the sunlight. To never trip or eat or do anything human. She'd been blinded by their beauty. Intoxicated by their scent.

It was his fault.

Edward. His name cut at her heart like the sharp blade of a knife. _Sorry, here's your knife. Finally got it out of my back. I'm sure you'll be needing it again soon. _He spoke of his love for her. Lies. She wanted to scream it to the world. She wanted to scream **to **the world.

_"I love you, you silly, beautiful girl."_

_"Bella. Your name fits you well. Beautiful indeed."_

_"You don't see yourself clearly enough."_

Lies. Falsehoods. She'd eaten his words like a fat kid ate chocolate cake. She'd breathed in his sweet scent and let it cloud her. Like a fog surrounding her mind. She'd let his beautiful voice become the melody to which she danced. She'd let him be her everything, and it bit her in the ass afterwards.

Gullible. Foolish. Naive. Her. She thought his love for her was infinite. Forever. **Expect the unexpected.**

Jacob. Her best-friend. _Used to be. _He had gotten sick and tired of her cruel, dark obsession over him. _Edward. _She flinched as she thought his name. He had been the focus of her world. **_Where's Bella? With Edward. Where's Edward? With Bella. _**Now fate had decided to get even._  
><em>

Jacob had been finished. He'd yelled at her. Screamed. _"What the fuck, Bella! He left you! He hurt you! How the fucking hell can you still be in love with that monster?" _Begged with her. Pleaded. _"Bella. Try to move on. Please. Please."_

She couldn't. _"I can't, Jake."_

The light went off in Jacob Black's head as he realized he could do no more. He was done. _"Call me when you're done moping. I can't help you if you don't try to help yourself." _If she wouldn't try to move on, he would no longer bother. He. Was. Done.

She was all alone now. Maybe it was for the best. _Oh honey, if only you weren't such a sucker. Maybe you could have avoided this._

Charlie had tried to send her away. _"I'm sorry Bells. It's for the best." _He'd shown up with Renee, carrying a suitcase, with 2 airline tickets to Florida. And a pamphlet on the Miami Psychiatric Hospital.

She'd thrown a fit. Worst. She'd thrown a absolutely horrible tantrum. Like a 6 year old. She'd been livid. She felt warmth instead of cold. Anger. Fury. Betrayl. They were the only emotions she'd had in months. She felt alive_._

Charlie had backed off, but barely spoke 2 words to her. Renee had stopped calling. Phil emailed once in a while. The weather. Baseball. Batting average. Things like that.

She'd had a human life before all of them. They were gone. Now what was left. Jessica. _Not talking to me. _Mike. _Refuses to speak with me. _Lauren. _Bitch._ Angela. _Gone. And Ben's gone with her._

She was all alone. Good. Now Edward got what he wanted. A normal human life. _Stop giving him what he wants. He hurt you. Hurt him back. _

She couldn't.

**~(^-^)~**

The waves hit the shore of the rocky beach in a tuned rhythm. Back. Forward. Back. Forward. It calmed her. Soothed her. _Don't loose your nerve._

She stood. The light breeze sent chills up her spine. It played with her hair, making it flutter gently. _Like he did with your heart. _Ouch. That one hurt.

The edge of the cliff was steep. Little pebbles fell off and made small, unforeseeable splashes on the rough waves below. Dirt tumbled along the base.

She thought about Charlie's smiling face. Renee and Phil, making lovey-dovey eyes at each other. They'd been staring right into each other's souls. Angela and Ben, giving each other those same looks. Jessica, making goo-goo eyes at Mike and gossiping about some poor girl.

Mike, staring at Bella and trying to get her to pay him attention. She felt bad for that now. Tyler and Eric, acting like the idiots tey were. Tyler had tried to hit her with a car. _That would have been an interesting way to do it. Hello, remember me? I almost hit you with my truck._

Lauren. _Still a huge, stuck-up bitch. _Better off without her.

She thought about Edward. Jacob. Carlisle. Esme. Rosalie. Alice. Jasper. Emmett. Jacob. Sam. Billy. Charlie. The tears were streaming down her face. Renee. Phil.

She took her last breath. _I love you, Edward. _And she stepped into the air.


End file.
